By sensor knot is understood a combination of electronic components, which send through a transmitter or through several, eventually different sensors measured information wireless, e.g., by means of a high-frequency signal, to a receiver or to further sensor knots. An example of sensor knots are tire pressure sensors, which are arranged inside a tire, measure a tire pressure and send the sensor information wireless to the outside, thus to a receiver or also a further sensor outside the tire. Besides measuring the tire pressure, further signals such as rotation and/or temperature are in part also detected and processed. When several such sensor knots communicate with each other, it is called a sensor network.